Super Bowl XXXVII
by Alina Maxwell
Summary: Who will win the Raiders or the Buccaners? Well, we aready know that don't we, but that doesn't mean the pilots know! Here's what happens when the pilots and two hyper girls watch the Super Bowl, and do some other stuff, too!!
1. Get Ready for the Super Bowl

Title: Super Bowl XXXVII  
  
Author(s): Karmen and Kida  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, however we own this fanfiction and if you want to use it in your fanfiction, you must firstget our permssion.  
  
Warning: Rated.. er.... oh screw it, it's pretty safe. There are only a few swear words: crap and damn. maybe a couple others, but  
  
oh well... random scary humor and sarcasm, violence...  
  
Pairings: Trowa + ...uh... no one... maybe Karmen.. for the first seventeen pages... Duo X Kida!! ^ ^ Heero X Karmen after trowa  
  
Notes: Phone Conversation Between Kida(that's me) and Duo Maxwell that ends up being Karmen and Trowa and everyone else eventually.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Get Ready for the Super Bowl  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kida: dials Duo's phone number  
  
Duo: Hello. This is Duo.  
  
Kida: Hi Duey!! ^ ^ Heehee! It's me, Kida! I was just wo-  
  
Duo: I'm afraid I can't make it to the phone at the moment...  
  
Kida: O__________________________O''''' grrr...  
  
Duo: ...so if you would please be so kind as to leave a message for moi, I will try my absolute hardest to get back to you...  
  
Kida: ¬¬''' what an ego...  
  
Duo: ...just leave your name, number, and your message after the beep..  
  
BEEP!!!  
  
Kida: DUO ROBERT MAXWELL, I KNOW THAT'S NOT YOUR ANSWERING MACHINE!!! YOU'RE TOO POOR TO OWN ONE! I PAY ALL OF YOUR APARTMENT RENTS!!  
  
Duo: *chuckle* You're funny Kida.. a real riot!  
  
Kida: vein throbs eye twitches rrrr........  
  
Duo: .. er... I take it you're not too happy about that joke.. *gulp* are you...  
  
Kida: ..............................................  
  
Duo: blinks H-hello? Kida?!!! panick D-DID YOU HANG UP ON ME?!!!  
  
Kida: .................... no  
  
Duo: Oh phew... eheheheh.. er.. sorry about that...  
  
Kida: annoyed groan so.... are you alone?  
  
Duo: That depends... are you going to hurt me?!! O.O''  
  
Kida: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe  
  
Duo: eh... oO'' er.. i'll make it up to you!!  
  
Kida: reaaaaaaally.... ¬¬  
  
Duo: Yea! er.. dinner and a movie?  
  
Kida: No way!  
  
Duo: *exasperrated sigh* Rock concert?  
  
Kida: Psht.. as if  
  
Duo: *sigh* ..... monster trucks?  
  
Kida: YEA!!! ^ ^ of course silly!! goodness.. you've been going out with me for how long, and you STILL can't get it right? Geez...  
  
Duo: gimme a break!  
  
Kida: gimme a break!!  
  
Duo: smacks forehead oh no....  
  
Kida: break me off a piece of that KITKAT BAR!!!  
  
Duo: O_____________________________O""""""  
  
Kida: uh.. Duo? .............hello?!! DUO?!!!  
  
Duo: whince my ears!!  
  
Kida: O____O'' heheh.. uh.. Ooops?  
  
monotonous beep  
  
Kida: uh, hold on! I have someone on call waiting.  
  
Duo: uh.. okay...  
  
Kida: presses flash Hello?  
  
Karmen: Hey Kida! It's me, Karmen!  
  
Kida: Hi Karmen! Wassup?  
  
Karmen: er... nuthin..  
  
Kida: ¬¬ nice..  
  
Karmen: yea  
  
Kida: so.. how're you doing?  
  
Trowa: hello?!!  
  
Kida: O__O''' TROWA!! GET OFF THE DARN PHONE!!!  
  
Trowa: Make me!  
  
Kida: eye twitches Trowa..............  
  
Trowa: ...................BYE!!  
  
Karmen: WAIT!!!  
  
Trowa and Kida: O_____O''' what?!!  
  
Karmen: O.O uh... eheheheh.. um.. um, uh I uh.. I didn't even get to say hello!  
  
Trowa: well then say it...  
  
Karmen: uh.. hi  
  
Trowa: hi  
  
silence  
  
Trowa: bye.. hangs up  
  
Karmen: hmph.. rude.  
  
Kida: he HAD to go... *evil chuckle*  
  
Karmen: what did you do?!!!!  
  
Kida: uh.. nuthin?  
  
Karmen: You did somethin!!!  
  
Kida: uh...I uh... I have Duo on the other line so uh-  
  
Karmen: Duo?!! Why are you talking to my brother?!  
  
Kida: O______O''' uh.. h-he called me?  
  
Karmen: Duo wouldn't call you...  
  
Kida: and why not? eye twitches  
  
Karmen: 'cause he doesn't like talking on the phone.. ¬¬'''  
  
Kida: oh i'm SO sure 9,9  
  
Karmen: Well you can't talk to him anyway!! he's MY brother!!!!  
  
Kida: sly smile that Karmen can't see because like, he-LLO!! it's a PHONE!! well, there's nothing stopping me from talking to him.  
  
Karmen: what are you plotting?!!  
  
Kida: heheh.. goes on other line Hiya Duey!!  
  
Duo: 'bout time.. ¬¬who was it?  
  
Kida: oh, no one really.. just your sister.  
  
Duo: O.O'' why would SHE call? what did she want?! WHATEVER SHE SAID, I DIDN'T DO IT!! I SWEAR!!!  
  
Kida: .O chill Duey... i don't know why she called, and she only talked to Trowa...  
  
Duo: snort she was talking to your brother? HAHAHA!!  
  
Kida: ¬¬ she's still on the other line you know.. I could tell her what you said...  
  
Duo: O.O DON'T DO THAT!!  
  
Kida: ^ ^ *chuckle* i won't Duey.. er.. I'd better check on Karmen...  
  
Duo: yyyyyea... sure  
  
Kida: goes on ther line h-hello?!! whince Karmen?  
  
Karmen: annoyed groan I could have hung up because I am so angry  
  
Kida: ^ ^""" heheheh.. er.. ya  
  
Karmen: perpetual silence  
  
Kida: Karmen, please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! but ya know, it seems kinda selfish that YOU get to talk to Trowa, when I don't get to talk to Duo.  
  
Karmen: Yea, but Trowa doesn't like me! Duo likes you, so that's different!  
  
Kida: Well, I wouldn't say that... 9,9  
  
Karmen: What do you mean? Wouldn't say what?  
  
Kida: well, it's just that Trowa uh... shutting up...O.O  
  
Karmen: Trowa what.. ¬¬  
  
Kida: Nuthin!! just forget it! smacks forehead ugh.. me and my big mouth.. Trowa will be furious!!  
  
Karmen: firm voice tell me, NOW!!  
  
Kida: okay ^ ^ it's just that he won't shut up about you. It's really annoying actually.. 'Karmen this.. Karmen that... Blah blah blah blah Karmen blah blah Karmen, blah blah BLAH blah blah Karmen, blah blah blah Karmen..' . oy...  
  
Karmen: ..... oh... raises eyebrows i'm confused!  
  
Kida: you always are 9,9  
  
Karmen: that was mean...  
  
Trowa: hi hi!!  
  
Kida: . ohhhhhhhhhh.. at the worst possible moment...  
  
Trowa: Wha? What I miss?  
  
Kida: Nothing... um.. go play with Quatre...  
  
Trowa: ohhhhhhhhh... but he's busy..  
  
Kida: snort with what?  
  
Trowa:... I dunno  
  
Kida: what a lame excuse.. you just want to eavesdrop  
  
Karmen: sits there quietly, listening to sibling rivalry  
  
Trowa: Is Karmen there?!! It got quiet!!  
  
Karmen: I'm still here!  
  
Trowa: phew..  
  
Kida: see what I mean? 'blah blah blah Karmen'.  
  
Trowa: what- YOU TOLD HER?!!!!  
  
Kida: O.O uh.. oops?  
  
Trowa: rrrr.. Kidaaaaaaaa........ (really annoyed tone)  
  
Kida: Karmen, if you don't see me in school tomorrow, call the police and file a murder report... GAHHHH! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Trowa: Kida, you are SO DEAD!!!!  
  
Kida: AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! drops phone and runs  
  
Karmen: O_____________________________________________________________O'''''''  
  
(heard in background)  
  
Trowa: KIDA YOU LITTLE!!!  
  
Kida: AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TROWA!! UH, GO TALK TO Karmen!!!!  
  
Trowa: stops oh ya! picks up phone HI!!  
  
Karmen: O.O you leave Kida alone...  
  
Trowa: ohhhhhhh.. okay..  
  
Karmen: uh.. she's not hurt is she?  
  
Trowa: uh.... she's still breathing... does that count as not being hurt?  
  
Karmen: you shouldn't beat her up.. that's not nice..  
  
Trowa: uh.. okay...  
  
Karmen: can you say anything else?  
  
Trowa: blush uh.... uh.... um...  
  
Karmen: oh stop stuttering... .  
  
Trowa: .. okay...  
  
Karmen: AND SAY SOMETHING ELSE!!! (she used the tone)  
  
Trowa: thinks hmm.... okay smacks mouth SORRY!! um.. something else!! ^ ^  
  
Karmen: laughs god.. you're an idiot...  
  
Trowa: .........  
  
Karmen: Is Duo still on the other line?  
  
Trowa: O.O .... what?  
  
Karmen: Kida was talking to Duo on the other line! is he still there?  
  
Trowa: sly grin (shouts so that Kida can here) AH!! SHE WAS TALKING TO DUO EH? heheheh  
  
Kida: O.O Karmen!!!!!!  
  
Karmen: .o too much screaming!!! my head hurts...   
  
Trowa: sorry.. Kida didn't mean to yell so loud. laugh  
  
Kida: ¬¬ annoyed tone right...  
  
Karmen: don't blame it all on Kida  
  
Trowa: ... uh....... I'm gunna check to see if Duo is still on the other line... on other line Hello?  
  
Duo: hello?  
  
Trowa: Duo?  
  
Duo: uh.. depends.. who the hell is this?  
  
Trowa: guess stupid..  
  
Duo: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
Trowa: it's Trowa ¬¬  
  
Duo: oh.. hi!  
  
Trowa: 9,9  
  
Duo: i'm bored  
  
Trowa: ya...  
  
Duo: the game's gunna be on in a half hour. Super Bowl Sunday, Raiders against the Buccaneers... Wanna come over and watch?  
  
Trowa: SURE!! RAIDERS!!!  
  
Duo: SILVER AND BLACK ARE A TRUE MAN'S COLORS!!  
  
Trowa: YEA!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Duo: so ya comin or not..  
  
Trowa: duh!  
  
Duo: alright. see ya in no later than a half hour.  
  
Trowa: Gotcha! hangs up walks off  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
Karmen: So, Trowa beats Kida up, huh. I think she could take him, if you ask me. Well, what's going to happen? Why did he hang up? You'll just have to wait and see!!:)  
  
Kida: Karmen? What's with this funny symbol!!:)?  
  
Karmen: I think it looks cool. If you don't like it, too bad! Bye!!:)  
  
Kida: Yeah, See Ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Trowa's in trouble or Get ready for the Super Bowl part 2  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa: walks off .......stops suddenly O.O AWW SHIT!!!!! grabs telephone dials Karmen's number  
  
Karmen: hello?  
  
Trowa: I'M SORRY!!! .  
  
Karmen: OW!! ears!!! ,.,  
  
Trowa: oh.. sorry..  
  
Karmen: sorry for what?  
  
Trowa: uh.. which one?  
  
Karmen: ..... what did you do? ¬¬  
  
Trowa: um.. I yelled in your ears, and i accidentally hung up on you. .  
  
Karmen: eye twitches you did.. what?  
  
Trowa: I said I was sorry pout  
  
Karmen: Hey, the super bowl is on in a half hour! wanna come over and watch it with me?  
  
Trowa: blushes um.. i'd love to, but i'm watching it over at Duo's place...  
  
Karmen: um...... why?  
  
Trowa: well, because he asked me first!  
  
Karmen: well I'm sure he won't mind if I come along, will he?  
  
Trowa: uh... I wouldn't know.. you'd hafta ask him.. if it were up to me, I wouldn't really care much.  
  
Karmen: so what team are you rooting for anyway?  
  
Trowa: RAIDERS!! YEA!!!  
  
Karmen: oh God... .  
  
Trowa: what?!!! Silver and black are a man's true colors!  
  
Karmen: you've been talking to Duo again  
  
Trowa: well duh.. I just got off the phone with him. ¬¬  
  
Karmen: . I can't believe you like the Raiders!  
  
Trowa: uh.. do I need to explain why Raiders rock again?  
  
Karmen: well, do I have to explain why the Buccaneers are better than the Raiders? AGAIN?  
  
Trowa: uh.. yes.  
  
Karmen: ... they just are.. red and black are better colors than silver and black.. just plain and simple.. plus Gruden is cool  
  
Trowa: hmph... cooler than me?  
  
Karmen: well... maybe  
  
Trowa: ¬¬.......................  
  
Karmen: depends on how you act...  
  
Trowa: .O uh.. what?  
  
Karmen: sometimes you can act cool, but other times you just act like a child.  
  
Trowa: when I act cool, am I cooler than Gurden?  
  
Karmen: ....... no..  
  
Trowa: oh poo.. pouty look well, I gotta go now... I'm heading over to Duo's... Bye!  
  
Karmen: Don't you dare hang up on m-  
  
click  
  
Karmen: O.O grrrr... JERK!!!!  
  
Trowa: walks past an unconcious Kida  
  
Kida: @_______@ ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Trowa: Goin' over to Duo's  
  
Kida: suddenly springs to life REALLY?!!! CAN I COME?!!!!  
  
Trowa: uh... you'll have to ask Duo.  
  
Kida: thinks hmmm... well, that's a no brainer.. hold on while I get my stuff..  
  
Trowa: stops suddenly you what?  
  
Kida: I gotta get the stuff for the game.. goes in bedroom  
  
Trowa: . ugh......  
  
Kida: comes back out ready!  
  
Trowa: already?!!  
  
Kida: Ha!! I've been planning for this super bowl for like, EVER!!  
  
Trowa: uh... what IS all of that stuff?!!  
  
Kida: Nachos, beer-  
  
Trowa: beer?  
  
Kida: duh.. what are you, stupid?  
  
Trowa: ¬¬  
  
Kida: anyway... nachos, beer, Buccaneers flags, caps and jerseys, um... and for you two losers, Raiders flags, caps and jerseys-  
  
Trowa: Enough said, let's go!!! grabs my hand and dashes out the door  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:   
  
Karmen: So, that was the second chapter. How could Trowa hang up on me? Twice!?! It reminds me of this song, where the husband calls and is about to-  
  
Kida: KARMEN!! That's enough I'm sure these nice people have more inportant things to do then listen to you ramble! Well, I hope you enjoyed our fic, G'Bye  
  
Karmen: Yup, See Ya!!:)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karmen: I would like to place a note in here before this chapter starts to mention that this story was written the friday and saturday before the Super Bowl and we wanted to make it dramatic, so we didn't change it, plus we're too lazy to do it and I don't even remember what all happend on the real Super Bowl anymore, so, PLEASE don't get mad at us for the description of the game. Thank you for your time, and for caring about this at all.  
  
Kida: Lets just get back to the fic. O.K. 


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Super Bowl part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~ Duo's house ~*~  
  
Trowa, Karmen, and Kida: knocks on door  
  
Duo: opens door hey Trowa sees Kida and Karmen Kida... Karmen.... uh.. Trowa? Why are...  
  
Trowa: THEY HAVE RAIDERS MERCHANDISE!!!! (very excited)  
  
Duo: O.O come on in!!!  
  
all: sits down on couch  
  
Duo: You're just in time.. super bowl starts in five minutes...  
  
Karmen: puts on Buccaneers merchandise  
  
Kida: does the same  
  
Duo and Trowa: grabs Raiders merchandise YEA!!!!  
  
Kida: one more outburst and I burn the stuff... ¬¬  
  
Trowa and Duo: shuts up  
  
Duo: turns on the TV  
  
Trowa: Ooh! Just in time!!  
  
TV: Welcome to SuperBowl XXXVII !!!  
  
Kida: Nachos, NOW!!!  
  
Trowa: hands nachos as if in a trance  
  
Kida: eats nachos beer me!  
  
Duo: hands Miller Light  
  
Karmen: I want the nachos pouts  
  
Trowa: hands nachos  
  
Karmen: YAY!! eats nachos  
  
all: SHH!!  
  
Karmen: pouty hmph...  
  
TV: Brad Johnson snaps, makes the pass to Keenan McCardell but is intercepted by Rod Woodson! Passes the ball to fellow teammate, Jerry Rice. Runs a good 20 yards, passes to Jon Ritchie, ooh!! Intercepted by Brian Kelly! Runs 12 yards, OWCH!! That had to hurt! Kelly gets tackled by Adams and Parella. It's the Buccaneer's ball and we start on the 28 yard line.  
  
Kida: hafta pee. gets up  
  
~*~ minutes later ~*~  
  
Trowa and Duo: OHHHH!!!! stand up and high-five WOOOH!!!! YEA!! RAIDERS! RAIDERS! RAIDERS! RAIDERS!!!  
  
Karmen: simmer...  
  
Trowa: ..... sits down(next to Karmen ^ ^)  
  
Duo: sits down  
  
Kida: comes back what I miss?  
  
Duo: HAHAHA!!! Raiders are winning!!! (very annoying tone)  
  
Kida: hmph... just wait until I get my secret weapon. ~_^ We'll see how well you boys do in the 3rd down  
  
Duo: looks at Kida in confusion right.. let's order a pizza..  
  
Trowa: YAY!!!  
  
Karmen: I think you should cut back on the soda Trowa...  
  
Trowa: uh... shrug 'kay..  
  
Duo: picks up phone what should I get?  
  
all: Supreme  
  
Duo: a'ight... dials Domino's Yea.. uh, I'd like a large-  
  
Kida: 2!!!  
  
Duo: ... uh.. yea.. 2 large Supreme pizzas, umm... HEY GUYS!! WHAT KIND OF POP YOU WANT?!!  
  
all: pepsi..  
  
Duo: raises eyebrow okay... and 2 liters-  
  
Kida: 4!!  
  
Duo: .O''' okay.. 4 liters of pepsi.... uh huh... yea, Kida's here.. O.O really? cool! i didn't know I could get a 50% discount if Kida was ordering! sweet.. um.. I'll ask.. KIDA!!  
  
Kida: what..  
  
Duo: do you want domino's dots, or cinnastix..  
  
Kida: cinnastix  
  
Duo: yea.. the cinnastix... ten minutes?!! woah.... hey! are you guys watching the game? .......that must suck... um.. the Raiders! YEA!! O.O ..... annoyed groan yea, well, we're STILL gunna win.. ¬¬ right.. okay.. hangs up  
  
Kida: What's the bill?  
  
Duo: 20.95  
  
Kida: ^ ^ aren't you glad you ordered when I was here?  
  
Duo: uh... maybe...  
  
Trowa: HALF TIME!!  
  
Karmen: yay? why are you so excited? there are endless commercials! And stupid Shania Twain is singing.  
  
Trowa: ^ ^ I know..  
  
Karmen: then why are you so excited?  
  
Trowa: Shania...  
  
Karmen: eye twitches whacks Trowa upside head  
  
Trowa: T_____T OWCH!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!!  
  
Karmen: STOP YELLING!!!  
  
Trowa: YOU'RE YELLING TOO!!  
  
Karmen: YOU ARE TOO!!!  
  
Trowa: SO ARE YOU!!  
  
Karmen: AND YOU!!  
  
Trowa: AND YOU!!!!  
  
Duo: GUYS!!  
  
Karmen and Trowa: WHAT!!  
  
Duo: SHUT, UP!!  
  
Karmen and Trowa: .......... sit down on opposite sides of couch  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: Okay that was the first part of the super bowl, what did ya think. 


End file.
